Role Reversal
by slotat071
Summary: This story takes place at the beginning of the show. How would it be different if the six main characters had each other's personalities? Please read and review! Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a role reversal Secret Life story. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

It was the first day of school at Grant High and everyone walked into the building and they were excited about the new school year.

Amy walked to her locker and she was excited that she made the volleyball team. Madison and Lauren walked by her.

"Hey Amy! How was your summer?" Lauren said excited.

"It was great! I made the volleyball team! I'm so excited for the first game next week!" Amy said happily as she gave Madison a hug and then Lauren.

"Yay! We're very happy for you Amy!" Lauren said sweetly.

"Thanks! How was your summer?" Amy said intrigued.

"It was awesome! We went shopping and to the beach a lot!" Madison said cheerfully.

"Oh...That's good...Woah...Who is that guy?" Amy said surprised as she saw Ricky walk in through the door with his backpack. He was wearing nice jeans and a polio shirt.

"I don't know...He is kind of cute but I think he's a nerd." Madison said seriously as she looked at Ricky.

"Madison! That's not very nice." Lauren said sternly.

"No...I think she's right...He looks kind of...nervous." Amy said seriously as she watched Ricky trip over a football player's foot.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Adrian said sweetly as she walked over by Ricky from her locker.

"Ugh...Yeah...I'm all right...Thanks Adrian." Ricky said nicely as he stood up.

"Who's that?" Amy said intrigued.

"She's obviously a cheerleader...Since she has a cheer bag." Lauren said kindly.

"Ok...Well...I gotta get to class so I'll see you two at lunch." Amy said sweetly and she walked down the hall. Lauren and Madison walked in the opposite direction to their class.

After Adrian walked to her class, Ricky started to walk down the hall and he bumped into Grace. She was wearing a pink tank top and short skirt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going ner- Oh...Hello there." Grace said a little irritated and then kindly as she looked at Ricky.

"Hello...I'm just trying to get to chemistry...Are you a freshmen? I've never seen you before." Ricky said smiling.

"Yes I am...Mmm...My name's Grace Bowman...And you are?" Grace said as she smirked and put her hand out.

"Ricky Underwood...It's nice to meet you...What class do you have now?" Ricky said happily as he shook Grace's hand.

"I have chemistry too...Maybe we could develop some chemistry together...My boyfriend's a jerk anyway." Grace said quietly as she put her hands on Ricky's neck.

"Uhh...You have a boyfriemd?" Ricky said nervously.

"Yeah...Come on...The bell's about to ring." Grace said smiling and she let go of Ricky and walked into a classroom. Ricky shook his head and walked into the same classroom.

Later at lunch...

"So...Ben...You're a pretty good drummer." Jack said nicely as he sat next to Ben.

"Thanks dude...I've been playing them since fourth grade...You're good at the french horn." Ben said smiling.

"No problem...Could you get lost so my girlfriend can sit here?" Jack said seriously.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Ben said intrigued.

"Grace Bowman...She's a freshmen too." Jack said honestly.

"Woah...You're with her? Damn...She's something else." Ben said surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack said a little irritated.

"Uh...She's kind of a slut." Ben said meanly.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are, punk?" Jack said angrily as he stood up.

"Woah...Jack...Don't get upset...I didn't mean it like that." Ben said nervously.

"You better watch it freshmeat or I'll smash your face in." Jack said cruelly as he sat back down.

"Whatever...I have plenty of other girls that want to be with me anyway." Ben said sternly and he walked away from Jack.

"Hey you...What was that about?" Grace said sweetly as she sat next to Jack.

"Ben just called you a slut...Do you know him?" Jack said annoyed.

"Oh yeah...Ben Boykewich...He's kind of a player." Grace said seriously.

"Really? He looks like a tool to me." Jack said sternly.

"I think he's kind of cute." Grace said as she smiled.

"God, Grace! You think every guy's cute! No wonder he called you a slut." Jack said stubbornly.

"Excuse me? I have only had sex with you." Grace said defensively.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Do you see how you dress?" Jack said meanly.

"You know what? Forget this...I'll talk to you when you're actually normal." Grace said irritated as she stood up.

"How about I tell your Mommy and Daddy what we did last weekend...I'm sure they would be thrilled to hear it." Jack said sternly as he stood up.

"And how are you gonna tell them? They're never home." Grace said annoyed.

"Oh yeah...I could tell them when they get back." Jack said seriously.

"No you won't...Cause if you do, then they'll tell your parents and you won't be able to be in band anymore." Grace said honestly and she walked away from Jack.

Jack sighed and he sat back down and finished eating his lunch.

"Hey Jack...Are you having problems with Grace?" Adrian said intrigued as she walked by Jack.

"Yeah...It's nothing you need to worry about Adrian." Jack said sadly.

"Are you sure? I could try and talk to her." Adrian said kindly.

"Thanks but I'll be all right." Jack said seriously.

"Um...Well if you ever never anything...let me know." Adrian said nicely.

"Wait a minute...Are you single?" Jack said intrigued.

"Oh...Jack...I'm flattered but I'm with Jason...Remember? I love football players." Adrian said as she smirked.

"Right...It's too bad I've always been a band geek." Jack said in a disappointed tone.

"It's ok Jack...You're good looking for a band geek...Ha ha! See ya later." Adrian said sweetly and she walked inside.

Meanwhile inside Amy walked out of the bathroom and she bumped into Ricky.

"Oh geeze! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Amy said concerned.

"I'm fine...Thanks...I'm Ricky by the way." Ricky said nicely.

"It's nice to meet you...I'm Amy." Amy said as she blushed.

"Cool...So...What do you do?" Ricky said intrigued.

"I play volleyball...What about you?" Amy said kindly.

"Cool...I tried basketball last year and it wasn't my thing...Maybe I'll try a different sport this year." Ricky said smiling.

"Oh...My ex tried basketball here and he didn't like it...Volleyball is like my favorite thing in the whole world...I just love it...Maybe we could play it together sometime." Amy said honestly and then sweetly.

"I would like that...Your ex? I've never had a girlfriend and I'm a sophmore." Ricky said nervously.

"Really? That's interesting since you're so..." Amy said awkwardly.

"Huh?" Ricky said confused.

"Nevermind...I gotta go...See you later Ricky." Amy said nicely and she walked towards her locker.

**All right! There's the first chapter! This will probably be the last Secret Life story I write before I start the sequel to My Angel Part 2. Could you tell who got switched with who? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

After school...

"Come on Jason! You can do it!" Adrian cheered loudly as she watched Jason run down the field.

"Adrian! Stop watching Jason and get back over here! We're supposed to be going over cheers!" A blonde cheerleader named Sarah said sternly.

"Oh right...Sorry...I really like watching Jason practice." Adrian said sweetly as she walked back over by the other cheerleaders.

"Who can blame you? He's so hot and everyone knows he's one of the best football players." Another girl named Kara said as she smirked.

"Heh...Yeah...Earth to Kara, we need to do that new cheer!" Sarah said annoyed.

Adrian sighed as she watched Jason get a touchdown and then she watched Sarah do the new cheer.

Meanwhile on another field...

"Finally! I thought we would never get a water break." Ben said relieved as he walked by his water bottle.

"Hey Ben...How are you?" Grace said as she smirked and walked by Ben.

"Hi Grace...I'm good...How are you doing?" Ben said as he licked his lips after taking a sip of water.

"You know...I'm just owning at this majorette stuff...It's so easy...Ha ha." Grace said happily and then she pushed Ben's hair back.

"What are you doing?" Ben said confused.

"You look better with your hair pushed back...Hit me up if you want to hang out...I've heard that you're...you know." Grace said quietly and she walked away from Ben.

"Hmm...I knew she wanted me...Just like every other girl in this school...Ha ha." Ben said under his breath as he looked at Grace walk by the other majorettes.

"What do you think you're doing talking to Grace?" Jack said irritated as he walked by Ben.

"Oh...Nothing." Ben said awkwardly.

"Really? Why did she just push your hair back?" Jack said suspiciously.

"How about you ask her? I'm staying out of this." Ben said annoyed and he walked away from Jack.

"Hey Jack...We uh...need to talk." Alice said nervously from behind Jack.

"Uh...Hi Alice...What's up?" Jack said awkwardly.

"So...you remember that night we...you know...after band camp?" Alice said quietly.

"Yeah...How could I forget it? Sorry it wasn't that good." Jack said sadly.

"No...It's ok...But I thought you should know that...you might want to get tested." Alice said honestly.

"Tested? For what?" Jack said shocked.

"Well...You weren't my first...And I just got cured for syphilis." Alice said seriously.

"Oh my Lord...Are you freaking kidding me? Why didn't you tell me this before? God...My parents are gonna kill me...And it was my first time too." Jack said in a panicked tone.

"I am so sorry...But we didn't use protection...I'm lucky that I didn't get pregnant." Alice said sincerely.

"Damn...How the hell am I gonna tell Grace?" Jack said worried.

"Why would you tell her? Syphilis can be cured...She doesn't ever have to know about us." Alice said quietly.

"I guess...Who knows how many other guys she's been with." Jack said annoyed.

"Come on...She's not that bad, is she?" Alice said intrigued.

"I did just see her flirting with Ben...Ugh...She's nothing but trouble." Jack said irritated.

"Well...Ben does have a way of charming girls...I would know since I've been friends with him for years." Alice said nicely.

"Whatever...We gotta get back on the field." Jack said as he rolled his eyes and walked back on the field.

Meanwhile in the gym...

"Hey Amy...You did awesome! I'm glad your coach let me watch you and the other girls practice...I might try out for volleyball in the spring...It looks like a lot of fun." Ricky said kindly.

"Thanks Ricky...I told you that I love volleyball...but I need to get going so I'll see you later." Amy said smiling.

"Uh...Can you wait a minute?" Ricky said nervously.

"Sure...What is it?" Amy said intrigued.

"Do you know...Grace Bowman?" Ricky said curiously.

"Oh...Yes I do...She's kind of the um...How do I put this nicely? She's the reason why I broke up with my ex." Amy said seriously.

"I am so sorry to hear that...Did she...have sex with him?" Ricky said sincerely.

"Sadly, yes...But it's whatever...Hopefully I'll find someone better." Amy said honestly.

"Yeah...Well...She kind of flirted with me in the hallway before chemistry...and she's my lab partner." Ricky said awkwardly.

"Wow...I'm surprised she's even smart enough to be in chemistry...Good luck and be careful...You don't know where she's been." Amy said a little irritated and then concerned.

"Thanks Amy...Who knows? Maybe I'll have a shot with her." Ricky said as he smiled.

"Ha ha...Yeah right...Let me know how it works out, dude." Amy said sarcastically and she left the school.

Later that night at Adrian's apartment...

"Hey honey...I'm home." Cindy said sweetly as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey Mom...So...I'm not sure if I should stay with Jason." Adrian said awkwardly.

"What? That's what you've been doing instead of homework?" Cindy said concerned.

"I already finished my homework...It's just some of the girls at cheerleading practice thought that he might want to be with someone else." Adrian said worried.

"Why? He likes you, right?" Cindy said surprised as she sat next to Adrian.

"Well...I don't have sex so...I don't know if that could turn him away from me." Adrian said awkwardly.

"Aww...Adrian...If he dumps you because of that, then it's ok...You can find somebody else...What about Ricky? He's a nice guy." Cindy said kindly.

"Ricky? No...He's kind of a nerd...And we're sort of friends...I don't know." Adrian said honestly.

"He is cute...I'm just saying." Cindy said nicely as she took a cookie from a plate on the table.

"Really Mom? I don't think you should get to chose who I date." Adrian said annoyed.

"Oh...I know...I was just trying to give you options if Jason breaks up with you." Cindy said smiling after she took a bite of her cookie.

"Ha ha...You are so funny." Adrian said sarcastically as she grabbed a cookie.

"I love you." Cindy said sweetly.

"I love you too...Heh...I need to shower." Adrian said happily after she took a bite of her cookie.

Meanwhile at Ben's house...

"Of course...Dad's not home again...Sweet." Ben said excited and he looked through his phone contacts. After he called a couple girls, he called Grace.

"Hello?" Grace said intrigued as she answered her phone.

"Hey beautiful...You wanna come over?" Ben said as he smirked.

"Uh...I have some homework to do." Grace said seriously.

"So do I but it's not due until Monday...Come on." Ben said quietly.

"How am I gonna get to your house? I can't drive." Grace said sternly.

"Oh yeah...Darn...I guess I could come to your place." Ben said smiling.

"You have a nicer bed though." Grace said sweetly.

"True...Heh...Can't your brother drive you or something?" Ben said seriously.

"No...He doesn't have a license...Ugh...Just come over...My parents won't be home until tomorrow." Grace said annoyed.

"Awesome...I'll be there in fifteen." Ben said excited and he hung up.

Meanwhile at Amy's house...

"Hey Ames...How was volleyball?" George said intrigued as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad...It went really well...I'm really excited for the first game!" Amy said happily.

"Me too...Maybe you'll make varsity next year! And get a volleyball scholarship hopefully." George said kindly.

"Yeah...I don't know about that...It's hard to get scholarships." Amy said concerned as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I know pumpkin...But it would really help your mother and I if you could get a scholarship...No pressure." George said seriously as he smiled.

"Thanks...I'll try my best...Where's Mom?" Amy said nicely and then intrigued.

"She's shopping with your sister...Why?" George said concerned.

"Well...I did want to talk to her about this sophmore guy I met...His name's Ricky and he's really nice." Amy said sweetly.

"He's a sophmore? I don't think so, Amy...Do you want to go through the same thing that you went through with Jesse?" George said sternly.

"Really? Just because Jesse cheated on me doesn't mean Ricky is li- Oh...He did say that Grace flirted with him." Amy said a little irritated and then sadly.

"See? Most guys your age want a girl like Grace...Don't worry about them until you're about twenty five cause then they'll want a girl who hasn't been with every other guy...Trust me." George said kindly.

"Thanks Dad...So you're basically saying that I can't go out with another guy until I'm in my mid twenties?" Amy said sarcastically and then defensively.

"No...I'm just saying that most guys don't mature more until then." George said calmly.

"All right...Whatever you say, Dad." Amy said sarcastically and she left the kitchen.

**What's going to happen next? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

The next day at school...

Grace was fixing her make up in her locker mirror when Ricky walked behind her with a bouquet of roses.

"Hi...Grace...I have roses for you." Ricky said kindly and Grace turned around.

"Aww...That's so sweet Ricky...Thank you...No one has ever given me roses before." Grace said nicely as she smiled.

"You're welcome...Really? Not even Jack?" Ricky said surprised.

"No he hasn't...Some boyfriend he is...You know him?" Grace said sadly and then intrigued as she took the roses from Ricky.

"Kind of...So...I was wondering if uh...you'd-" Ricky said nervously and Adrian walked by them.

"Good morning Ricky...What's your name?" Adrian said happily as she looked at Ricky and Grace.

"Grace...And you are?" Grace said a little irritated as she put the roses in her locker.

"Adrian...So...I was wondering if you two would like to come to a party tonight after the game at this church's gym since our gym is getting repairs." Adrian said sweetly as she handed Ricky and Grace flyers.

"Sounds like fun Adrian...I'll be there." Ricky said smiling as he looked at the flyer and then Adrian.

"It's at my church...Ugh...This should be fun...Thanks Adrian...You can go now." Grace said a little annoyed and Adrian walked away from them.

"You go to church?" Ricky said intrigued.

"Yeah but that's because my parents make me...So...are you going to be my date to this party or what?" Grace said seriously and then quietly as she put her hands on Ricky's neck and moved her chest against his.

"Um...What about Jack?" Ricky said concerned.

"Don't worry about him...We're over...It's obvious you like me since you gave me roses and you're bright red...And I've never been with a smart guy like you before...This could be fun." Grace said seductively as she smirked.

"All right...I'll see you at the game and the party." Ricky said as he smiled and Grace gave him a short kiss.

"Awesome...There's more where that came from, chem boy." Grace said confidently as she let go of Ricky and she winked at him.

"Oh my...I gotta get to class." Ricky said surprised after Grace walked away.

Meanwhile Jack walked out of the bathroom and Alice walked by him.

"Hey Jack...Did you get tested yet?" Alice said quietly.

"No...I'll do it tomorrow...You don't have to worry about me, all right?" Jack said a little irritated.

"Well...I thought you should know that I just saw Grace locking lips with um...Ricky I think...Do you know him?" Alice said seriously.

"Yeah I do...He beat me in the science fair last year...Wait! Grace kissed him?" Jack said annoyed and then surprised.

"Yes but that's all I saw...If I were you, I would dump her...She's nothing but a skank." Alice said rudely.

"Oh no...I'm going to get even...She's not going to get away with this." Jack said sternly.

"How?" Alice said concerned.

"Just wait until the party tonight...And thanks for telling me." Jack said honestly and he walked away from Alice.

Meanwhile Amy walked into the school and Ben walked by her.

"Hello cutie...What's your name?" Ben said as he smirked.

"Amy...Who are you and what do you want?" Amy said a little irritated.

"I'm Ben Boykewich, the sausage prince...And I want to go to the party with you...After the game." Ben said happily.

"Oh...I know who you are...You think you're all that just because your dad is rich." Amy said seriously.

"So that's a yes?" Ben said intrigued.

"Get away from me." Amy said annoyed and she walked away from Ben.

"Hmm...Looks like you can't get your hands on every girl, huh?" Henry said sarcastically from behind Ben.

"Shut up, Henry. I'll get her eventually." Ben said firmly as he turned around.

"Sorry...But didn't you hook up with Grace last night?" Henry said intrigued.

"We almost did but she changed her mind cause she wanted to break up with Jack before we do anything." Ben said honestly.

"Oh...That makes sense...Do you actually like her?" Henry said concerned.

"Henry...What have I told you since last year?" Ben said a little irritated.

"That you only want to sleep with girls cause you're attracted to them...But...what's the point of that if you don't have feelings for them?" Henry said sadly and then worried.

"You tell me cause I have no idea...Gotta get to class." Ben said irritated and he walked down the hall.

A few hours later at lunch...

"We need to talk, Jason." Adrian said seriously.

"About?" Jason said intrigued.

"You wouldn't...cheat on me right?" Adrian said concerned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Adrian...I care about you." Jason said kindly.

"I know but...you know how I feel about...sex...If...you had an opportunity to sleep with someone else, would you take advantage of it?" Adrian said intrigued.

"No...I want to be with you and no one else." Jason said honestly as he grabbed Adrian's hand.

"Are you sure?" Adrian said worried.

"Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?" Jason said seriously as he looked at Adrian in the eyes.

"No...It's just...some of the other cheerleaders like you." Adrian said sadly as she looked down at her hands.

"Forget what they said...I will never hurt you." Jason said in a comforting tone and he gave Adrian a short kiss.

Later that night at the party...

Ricky got some food and Amy walked by him.

"Hey Ricky...Did you like the game?" Amy said sweetly.

"Hi Amy...Yeah I did...Do you want some food? It looks great." Ricky said happily.

"Yeah it does...So how's Grace?" Amy said intrigued as she grabbed a plate and got some food.

"Uh...I haven't seen her...But I gave her roses earlier and she kissed me." Ricky said nicely.

"Oh...That's pretty exciting I guess." Amy said surprised.

"Yeah...I'm going to find her so I'll see you later." Ricky said smiling and he walked away from Amy.

"Hello...You're Amy, right?" Adrian said sweetly as she walked by Amy.

"Yeah...And you're a cheerleader? You did awesome during half time." Amy said kindly.

"Thank you...My name's Adrian...I'm kind of friends with Ricky and it looks you are too." Adrian said smiling.

"I guess...He seems like a nice guy." Amy said seriously.

"He is...So...are you here with anyone?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Not really...Are you?" Amy said curiously.

"Yeah...I'm with Jason and he's a football player." Adrian said happily.

"Oh...I think I know him...Does he know Jesse?" Amy said nicely.

"Hey...Could one of you come outside for a minute?" Jack said concerned as he walked by Adrian and Amy.

"What is it Jack?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Just come outside." Jack said sternly.

**Why does Jack want Adrian to go outside? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

"Why do you want me to go outside?" Adrian said confused.

"Fine...I'll go out there with you...Amy, right?" Jack said annoyed and he grabbed Amy's hand.

"Yeah...What's going on?" Amy said concerned as she ran outside with Jack.

"There she is...Just relax." Jack said seriously as Grace walked towards the gym.

"Why?" Amy said intrigued and then Jack gave her a long kiss.

"What the hell is going on?" Grace said loudly and shocked as she looked at Jack and Amy. Ricky, Adrian, and Ben walked outside with some other people that were at the party.

"Eww! Why did you kiss me?" Amy said in a disgusted tone as she wiped her mouth.

"You don't remember kissing Ricky this morning?" Jack said meanly as he walked by Grace.

"What's your point? I like him." Grace said irritated.

"But you're with me...Why did you kiss him?" Jack said angrily.

"Not anymore...We're over...Go have fun with Amy or any other girl that you've been cheating on me with." Grace said cruelly.

"Oh...You mean like how you spread your legs for every other guy in the school? I'm out of here." Jack said sternly and he walked towards the parking lot.

"Are you ok Grace?" Ricky said concerned as he walked by Grace.

"Yeah...Why wouldn't I be?" Grace said sarcastically as her eyes got watery.

"Hey Grace...I am so sorry...I had no idea that Jack was going to do that." Amy said sincerely as she walked by Grace and Ricky.

"Go away." Grace said annoyed and she walked in the gym with Ricky.

"Dang...I didn't see that coming...It looks like Jack is a jerk." Ben said seriously as he walked by Amy.

"No kidding...Ugh...Why would he do that?" Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Because Grace kissed Ricky I guess...Do you wanna dance?" Ben said nicely as they walked in the gym.

"Uh...Are you sure that you want to dance with me?" Amy said concerned.

"Yeah...I won't bite." Ben said as he smirked.

"All right." Amy said sweetly and she put her arms on Ben's shoulders while he put his hands on her hips.

"So...Tell me about yourself, beautiful." Ben said kindly.

"What do you wanna know?" Amy said intrigued.

"Something that you really want to do." Ben said smiling.

"Hmm...I would really like to win state in volleyball this year." Amy said nicely.

"That's cool...What about something...you know...sexier that you wanna do?" Ben said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Amy said surprised.

"I like you, Amy...and I want to please you in any way that you want." Ben said seductively.

"Yeah...I need to use the bathroom." Amy said awkwardly and she walked away from Ben.

"Very smooth...You totally won her heart." Alice said sarcastically as she walked by Ben.

"Hey Alice...Do you wanna dance?" Ben said intrigued.

"I'm gonna get going...I've seen enough drama for one night." Alice said annoyed and she left the gym.

Meanwhile Grace and Ricky were sitting at a table.

"I can't believe he kissed Amy in front of everyone...Jack's such a jerk." Grace said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah...but I thought you two were already broken up." Ricky said confused.

"Not officially...Ugh...It doesn't matter...I have you now." Grace said irritated and then happily.

"Um...Are you sure that you want to be with me?" Ricky said nervously.

"Yes...You're hot, funny, smart, and kind." Grace said sweetly as she blushed.

"Thanks Grace but...I need to tell you something." Ricky said honestly.

"What is it?" Grace said nicely.

"I...was abused by...my biological father...and that's partly why I'm kind of afraid of girls." Ricky said sadly.

"Oh...Ricky...I am so sorry to hear that...Let me help you feel better." Grace said sincerely and then she sat on Ricky's lap.

"What are you doing?" Ricky said nervously.

"Shh...You don't need to be afraid." Grace said quietly and she kissed Ricky slowly.

"Woah...Look at Grace and Ricky." Jason said shocked as he danced with Adrian.

"Oookay...Maybe we should go." Adrian said uncomfortably as she looked at Ricky and Grace.

"Why? I was thinking we could do some of this." Jason said as he smirked and started to grind on Adrian and pulled her closer to him.

"Stop it Jason!" Adrian said annoyed and she pushed Jason away from her.

"What? You don't want to dance?" Jason said confused.

"That's not dancing...It's degrading." Adrian said stubbornly.

"What is wrong with you? Everyone else dances like that?" Jason said defensively.

"That doesn't mean we should do it...I gotta go." Adrian said irritated and she left the gym.

"Hey there Jason! I'll dance with you!" Madison said happily.

"All right...You're Madison? Lauren's friend?" Jason said kindly.

"Yeah...We've been friends forever with Amy...I can't believe Jack kissed her." Madison said seriously as she started dancing.

"Me either...I thought Jack really liked Grace." Jason said honestly.

"Not anymore since she likes Ricky." Madison said worried.

"True...Who do you like?" Jason said intrigued.

"You're not bad but you're with Adrian...Heh." Madison said sweetly.

"Ha ha...Thanks Madison...but I'm not sure if I'll stay with her." Jason said kindly and they kept dancing.

**There you have it! I know this chapter was short. It sounds like everyone isn't really sure about who to be with. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

The next morning at Amy's house...

"Hey Ames...How was the party last night?" George said kindly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Um...It was all right...I have volleyball practice in an hour." Amy said seriously as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"I know...Are you ok? You seem a little nervous." George said concerned.

"Do you know who Jack is?" Amy said worried.

"Not really...Why?" George said confused.

"He kissed me last night to make...Grace jealous." Amy said awkwardly.

"Oh...He's in the band isn't he? Wait...he kissed you?" George said calmly and then surprised.

"Yeah he is...I couldn't believe it." Amy said as she shook her head.

"Who's his father? I'm going to have a talk to him about this." George said a little irritated.

"Dad...You don't have to do that...It wasn't that big of a deal...He was just trying to upset Grace." Amy said honestly.

"No! I'm serious Amy! Who is Jack's father? I'm not gonna let him get away with hurting you lie that." George said angrily.

"All right...His dad is Reverend Stone." Amy said nicely.

"Ahh...The pastor at the Bowman's church...Ok...Let's get going...I don't want you to be late for practice." George said seriously and they went out the kitchen door.

Meanwhile at Grace's house...

"Good morning, Ricky...I made some cookies if you want any." Grace said sweetly as Ricky walked into the kitchen.

"Ugh...What time is it?" Ricky said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ten...Why?" Grace said intrigued.

"Oh man...I have a therapy session in two hours." Ricky said worried.

"Really? Can't you skip it? Thanks for spending the night with me too." Grace said kindly as she put her arms around Ricky's neck.

"Uh...Heh...You're welcome and I wish I could skip it...My foster parents will kill me if I do." Ricky said nervously.

"Come on...We could spend the day together...Just the two of us." Grace said seductively and she gave Ricky a long kiss.

"Mmm...Oh man...It's really tempting, Grace but-" Ricky said smiling and then Grace gave him another kiss.

"So you're staying, then...I want to show you how I melt the butter." Grace said as she smirked and let go of Ricky.

"What are you talking about?" Ricky said confused.

"You know...When you make cookies...Or I could just feed you one." Grace said happily as she put a plate of cookies on the table.

"Right...Ha ha...I don't know what I was thinking." Ricky said awkwardly as he sat at the table.

"Mmm...So you do know how to melt the butter." Grace said as she licked her lips and sat next to Ricky.

"I...didn't mean anything by that." Ricky said concerned.

"Relax, Ricky...Just eat the cookie." Grace said kindly and she put a cookie by Ricky's mouth and he took a bite of it.

"Hmm...It's really good." Ricky said happily after he took another bite.

"Thank you...I was thinking you could have me for desert." Grace said quietly as she blushed.

"Oh, geeze...Are you...uh...that desperate?" Ricky said shocked after he finished his cookie.

"No...I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Ricky...I'm just...really attracted to you." Grace said honestly.

"Thanks...I feel the same way." Ricky said relieved as he smiled.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Ugh...I'll get it." Grace said annoyed and she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Grace...Could we talk?" Jack said intrigued.

"What in God's name are you doing here? Go home!" Grace said sternly and she started to close the door but Jack stopped her.

"No! I wanted to apologize for last night...I shouldn't have kissed Amy." Jack said firmly.

"You're too late...Just go." Grace said meanly and she closed the door.

"Is everything all right?" Ricky said intrigued as Grace walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah...Everything is fine...We have orange juice too." Grace said smiling as she sat down.

"I just had some...It was great." Ricky said nicely.

Meanwhile at Ben's house...

"Wait a minute...You had sex with...Jack?!" Ben said shocked as he looked at Alice.

"Yeah...I've been wanting to tell you for awhile." Alice said sadly.

"How did that happen?!" Henry said surprised.

"It just happened...We thought we liked each other." Alice said honestly.

"I can't believe you! Did you at least use protection?" Ben said concerned.

"No we didn't...but I'm not pregnant." Alice said seriously.

"Thank God...What about...diseases?" Henry said worried.

"I got cured for syphilis...and I told Jack about it." Alice said honestly.

"And where did you get syphilis from?" Henry said confused.

"From...um...Ben I think." Alice said awkwardly.

"You...slept with Ben? I'm out of here." Henry said in a frustrated tone and he walked out of Ben's room.

"Henry, wait!" Alice said worried.

"Forget about him, Alice...I'm sure he'll be fine...Let me help you feel better." Ben said calmly as he moved closer to Alice.

"You jerk! This is all yout fault! I knew we shouldn't have slept together! I don't want to see you ever again!" Alice said cruelly and she left.

Meanwhile at the dairy shack...

Jack was picking up some food when he saw Adrian sitting in a booth.

"Hey Adrian...What are you doing here?" Jack said intrigued as he sat across from Adrian.

"Hi Jack...Jason...dumped me." Adrian said sadly.

"Oh man...I'm sorry...What happened?" Jack said sincerely.

"He...hooked up with Madison last night...I should have known I wasn't good enough for him." Adrian said seriously as she wiped her eyes.

"Madison? Who's that?" Jack said confused.

"Does it matter? Apparently Jason wants her and not me." Adrian said honestly.

"You're right...All that matters is that Jason is a selfish idiot for cheating on you." Jack said sternly.

"Heh...Thanks Jack...That makes me feel a little better...Why aren't you with Grace?" Adrian said kindly as she smiled and then intrigued.

"You're welcome...Grace is with Ricky...I think we're over." Jack said nicely and then concerned.

"With Ricky? Oh no! That can't be good...She'll take advantage of him." Adrian said worried.

"And why do you care if that happens? I doubt they'll work out." Jack said seriously.

"Because Ricky doesn't deserve that! He's kind and sweet...After everything you've told me about Grace, I don't think she would respect Ricky." Adrian said concerned.

"Relax, Adrian...Grace isn't that bad...once you get to know her." Jack said calmly.

"Then why does she have a bad reputation at school?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Because she just does...Not everyone has a good rep." Jack said honestly.

"There has to be some way to help her...before it's too late." Adrian said seriously.

"Wait...Do you only want to help Grace because you're...interested in Ricky?" Jack said suspiciously.

**There's chapter five! What's going to happen next? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

"Uh...I'm not interested in Ricky...We're kind of friends I guess." Adrian said honestly.

"Heh...Really? You're blushing." Jack said as he smiled.

"No I'm not...Let's go Jack...I have some homework to do." Adrian said a little irritated.

"Whatever you say...I'll drive you home." Jack said nicely and they left the Dairy Shack.

A couple weeks later at the homecoming dance...

"Dang...I can't believe she's here with Ricky." Jack said sadly as he looked at Grace dancing with Ricky.

"Would you just let her go Jack? Grace deserves to be happy." Adrian said honestly.

"Yeah but...I loved her." Jack said in a disappointed tone.

"Why? She didn't treat you how you deserved to be treated." Adrian said seriously.

"Are you trying to say that...you like me?" Jack said intrigued.

"Oh...I don't know...You are very kind but...don't you have an std?" Adrian said concerned.

"I did...It's gone now." Jack said relieved.

"That's good...I guess we could dance...As friends of course." Adrian said sweetly.

"Sure...It's better than sitting here and watching everyone else dance." Jack said nicely and they stood up from their table and walked to the dance floor.

"Oh my...Are those two seriously going to dance together?" Grace said a little irritated as she looked at Jack and Adrian.

"Why do you care? I thought you were over Jack." Ricky said seriously.

"Yeah but...Adrian's a goody two shoes...She's not Jack's type." Grace said annoyed.

"Really? It sounds like you're jealous to me." Ricky said concerned.

"Aww Ricky...How could I be jealous when I have you?" Grace said kindly as she looked up at Ricky.

"But...you keep talking about Jack...I need some punch." Ricky said honestly and he walked away from Grace.

"What just happened?" Grace said confused to herself.

"Hey beautiful." Ben said happily from behind Grace.

"Ben! Thank God you're here! Dance with me." Grace said relieved as she turned around.

"Why? So you can use me to make Jack jealous again?" Ben said a little irritated.

"Is it that obvious?" Grace said concerned.

"Yeah...I saw you look at him with Adrian...Why don't you just tell him how you really feel?" Ben said honestly.

"Because I'm with Ricky and he's...not what I want." Grace said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ben said confused.

"Jack used to be really sweet but then he turned into a jerk...Kind of like you." Grace said seriously.

"Gee thanks...I thought you didn't have a type." Ben said sarcastically.

"Oh really? I thought type didn't matter to you either...I'm surprised you're not dancing with that Amy girl." Grace said sternly as she crossed her arms.

"Heh...I probably will dance with her...At least she has class unlike you." Ben said meanly and he walked away from Grace.

Amy walked by Ricky at the punch table.

"Hey Ricky...Are you having fun?" Amy said nicely.

"Uh...Sort of...I think Grace is trying to make Jack jealous again." Ricky said honestly.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that...Maybe you should break up with her." Amy said sincerely.

"I don't know...She is very beautiful." Ricky said as he sighed.

"But...I heard someone else likes you." Amy said quietly.

"Oh really? Who is it?" Ricky said surprised and Amy put her hands on Ricky's neck and gave him a long kiss.

"Woah...Amy! What are you doing?" Ricky said shocked as he pulled away from Amy.

"It's me." Amy said sweetly.

"What is going on here?" Ben said concerned as he walked by Amy and Ricky.

"Uh...Amy just kissed me...Sorry Ben...She's all yours." Ricky said awkwardly and he walked away from them.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you liked me." Ben said irritated.

"Get over yourself, Ben...I will never like you." Amy said annoyed.

"Whatever...I can dance with Alice." Ben said firmly and he walked away from Amy.

"Did you just see Amy kiss Ricky?" Adrian said surprised.

"Yeah...Let's just keep dancing." Jack said calmly.

"Move Adrian...I want to dance with Jack." Grace said annoyed behind Adrian.

"Why? You should probably talk to Ricky because Amy kissed him." Adrian said seriously.

"Are you kidding me? Ugh...Fine." Grace said irritated and she walked by Ricky.

"Nice work...What do you say we get out of here?" Jack said kindly.

"That sounds good to me." Adrian said nicely.

"Awesome...Let's go." Jack said happily and they left the gym.

"Did Amy just kiss you?" Grace said concerned as she sat next to Ricky.

"Oh yeah...It was a mistake...Do you want to go?" Ricky said honestly.

"Actually...You should stay and talk to Amy...She really likes you and...I still really like Jack...I'm sorry Ricky...See ya at school on Monday." Grace said sincerely and she left the gym.

"Wow...I guess she was finally honest with me." Ricky said relieved as he stood up.

"Hey Ricky...I'm sorry I kissed you...Are you ok?" Amy said nicely as she walked by Ricky.

"Yeah...I'll be ok...Do you want to dance?" Ricky said kindly as he turned around.

"I would love to." Amy said sweetly and they walked to the dance floor and started to slow dance.

As Amy and Ricky danced, they talked about volleyball and other school subjects. Ricky decided he liked Amy as much as she liked him and gave her a chance. Jack stayed with Adrian while Grace stayed single for the rest of the school year and focused on her studies. Even though Ben liked Amy, he decided to give Alice a chance at being more than his friend.

**I know this wasn't the best ending but I thought it made sense. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
